Take it and RUN
by Kindra Wood
Summary: James has always been a take it and run kind of guy. So when he goes to spy on Scorpius after his little sisters sorting. He sees that the Malfoy can be kind of cute and decides he'd like to get to know him a little more. James/Scorpius slash.


**Hi! ^^ Heres a short fic. I hope you like it! I wrote it over night, so its not really /that/ good. Its got a little James/Scorpius yaoi/slash to it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, if I did this'd be in the books, not a fan site. X3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Great Hall chimed with voices as everyone settled down for their first meal back in the castle, old friends who hadn't seen each other on the train exchanging greetings happily. Everyone was excited to see the sorting, bustling around the tables and sitting. After a few moments Headmistress McGonagal stood up and called order to the room. After a few moments of lengthy pre-year lecture, the First years filed in, all looking pale and uneasy. A few whispered good lucks from older siblings and old family friends made a few of the younger students smile.

James Potter gave one of the younger girls a dashing smile and a wink making her blush. It was Kindra Wood's little sister Milliance, or Milly for short. She had quiet the crush on her big sisters friend. Kindra elbowed him and laughed.

"Don't go hitting on my sister James, I'll kill you." She told the 7th year with a soft smile, her green eyes sparkling with mirth as she watched her sister carefully.

The sorting began as usual with the hats singing, then by a few students names. Milly was placed in Gryffindor, no real surprise there. Then two Ravenclaws were announced and a Slytherin. What caught peoples attention most was when they called up a young Malfoy.

"Tessa Malfoy!"

"Dude, Scorpius has a sister?" Kindra whispered eyebrow quirking curiously.

A small blond haired girl inched her way up. Looking as though she were going to bolt from the Headmistress. She sat down on the stool and allowed the sorting hat to drop over her eyes. The girl fidgeted a moment, and then froze, she shook her head rapidly.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"NO!" The girl screeched jumping off the stool and throwing the hat down. "Lair! You horrid old thing! I'm a Slytherin!"

"Ms. Malfoy!" McGonagal hissed, the girl turned and ran down the isles, only to be intercepted by Scorpuis as she passed his table. Standing up he carried the girl from the room quickly, followed by the Hufflepuff Head Girl.

"Oh I gotta see this." James whispered, slinking out of his seat and heading for the door. Typical James, having to be front row to anything that would lead to possible gossip later on. When he had an idea, he ran with it. It took him a minute to find the three students, in the hallways just outside the stairs leading to the dungeons. Scorpuis was on his knees, cradling the girl standing in front of him. Whispering and hushing her gently. James almost couldn't believe it. Scorpius Malfoy, who normally kept to himself and casted glares at most anyone who tried to talk to him was being so sweet.

"Come now Tes, its not that bad." He promised, petting her silvery blond hair. He pulled back gently and brushed tears from her face. "Hufflepuffs a good house, and I think your going to do wonderful in it."

"Really?" She asked softly. "But I wanted to be in Slytherin like you and Daddy!"

Her's bubbled up with tears again and she started to sob. "Daddy and Grandfather are gonna hate me!"

"Sssh, rubbish, Daddy will love you no matter what." Scorpius said hugging her again, "Grandfather might be mad, but he loves you too and you'll always be his little Tessa."

"Can't I just be in Slyhterin?" Tessa asked hiccupping as she sobbed into her brothers shoulder.

"You should be happy your in Hufflepuff!" Scorpius insisted. "I'm a little jealous in fact!"

"Really?" She asked, "I thought you liked being a Slytherin."

"Slytherins alright, but I think it'd be really _cool_ if I was a Hufflepuff." Scorpius said smiling. "You wanna know a secret that might make you feel better?"

"Yeah." Tessa said looking at her brother with wide silver eyes.

"Its top secret stuff." Scorpius said standing up. "Grandfather'd be really mad if he knew."

"We could shake on it!" Tessa encouraged.

He watched as Scorpius offered his hand to Tessa, who smiled grabbing it they swept their other hands together and shook, once above, once below and released each other's hands. The slide past each other and struck a high five. Scorpius grabbed her hand again and they twisted under it. James raised an eyebrow, he didn't think they even noticed him there. No way would Malfoy act so childish knowing he was right there.

"Seal it with a kiss?" The older blond said hitting one knee. Tessa giggled and pecked her brother on the lips.

"Sealed and verified! Now tell me!" She giggled.

Scorpius smiled petting her hair.

"Well… the secret is, I'm suppose to be in Ravenclaw." He whispered, not low enough to keep James from hearing.

"Then how'd you get in Slytherin?" Tessa asked, eyes wide.

"I struck a deal with it. If I couldn't figure out one of its riddles before the clock struck ten, since it was just five minutes before ten, then I'd let it put me in Ravenclaw, if I did figure out its riddle it had to put in Slytherin." Scorpius explained.

'Sounds like Ravenclaw intelligence to me.' James thought.

"And you figured out its riddle?" She said smiling.

"Nope, I didn't figure it out." He sighed, "The hat told me the answer."

"Then how-"

"It told me before the clock struck ten. So I knew the answer when it did." Scorpius said smiling. "So it had to put me there. I fit the bill, Ambitious and cunning, with a Ravenclaws wit."

"I wish I'd been smart enough to do that." Tessa pouted.

"Its fine Tessa, but I was to scared of how dad would react so I didn't let the hat put me in Ravenclaw." He said petting her hair. "But you got me to deal with telling, so don't worry alright?"

"Okay."

"Now, this is Ms. Felicia, she's gonna take you to the Hufflepuff dormitory, but if you need me, just take out your mirror okay? I'll keep it right beneath my pillow."

"Can't I stay with you tonight?" Tessa asked eyes wide. "I don't wanna stay there alone!"

"You'll have a bunch of other first years to stay with honey." Felicia promised putting her hand on her shoulder. Her doe brown eyes sparkling at the girl gently, she was defiantly a sweet looking girl.

"Scorpius please! Don't make me stay there with out you tonight! You promised!" Tessa said her eyes wide with tears bubbling up again.

"Felicia, can I just sneak her up in the morning?" Scorpius sighed. "I promised her that she could stay with me in my dorm the first night."

"Fine, but only cause you helped me out last year." Felicia said smiling at him as she pushed her hair back over her shoulder, round face softening as she looked at the older brothers pleading eyes then to the little girls wide ones.

"Will you go tell the Professors that I've taken her to the Hufflepuff dorm to calm her down?" He asked, steering the little blond towards the dungeons.

"Ofcourse." She said turning and walking back into the Great Hall, her brown hair swinging behind her. Scorpius smiled and picked up his little sister, holding her on his hip as he started down the stair case.

James snuck out from behind the door way, where he'd been standing the whole time and followed them down. Scorpius didn't notice him as he walked, carrying his baby sister to the dorm was the only thing on his mind at the moment. He uttered the password at a wall, as it slid open he quickly moved inside. James had to be fast to get through with out getting caught by stone entryway, jumping through just as the door slammed shut. Humming to himself he looked around, he'd never been in the Slytherin dorm before. It was almost the same as Gryffindor, only green and silver instead of Red and gold.

"What are you doing in here Potter?"

James jumped slightly. Turning he gave one of his signature shit eating grins to the blond standing at the stair well to what he guessed was the boys dorm. Tessa was sitting on his hip still, staring curiously at James. His eyes met hers and she giggled hiding in the crook of her brothers neck.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was alright… I've never seen you act so quickly for some one else." James said smirking at the blond.

"Pft, please, if you've come here to disclaim how froze my heart is, you'll find its as icy as always now get out of my dorm." Scorpius hissed at him turning to the stairs and heading down.

"That's not nice to say!" Tessa whined. "Scorp's really sweet! You big bully!"

"Tessa don't speak to him, he's just trying to get at me." Scorpius hushed. James smile disappeared as he moved to the stairs.

"But you said you hate it when people say your mean." Tessa said pouting at her brother. "He's just a meanie face."

Scorpius laughed, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Yes Tes, James Potter is a meanie face." He agreed, making the Potter boy scowl. Tes hummed leaning on her brothers shoulder as they entered the dorm room. James still on their heels. Inside, Scorpius went to the bed all the way in the corner, setting Tessa on it gently.

"I am not a meanie face." James said crossing his arms as he leaned against the door frame. Scorpius ignored him, tucking his little sister into his bed and kissing her good night. He turned and walked over to the black haired boy, shoving him out of the room.

"Out Potter, down into the common room. I'd rather not have to start docking points from Gryffindor this early." Scorpius said scowling slightly. James smiled, it was kinda cute.

"You're a good big brother," James commented calmly. Scorpius scowled more, his cheeks flushing red slightly.

"Look Potter, I really don't need you here right now." Scorpius sighed passing him and heading along the stairs.

"You're such a prude." James laughed, getting a sharp glare from the gray eye'd Malfoy. "You need to lighten up."

"Potter, I'd really like it if you just left." Scorpius said turning around to look at him. "My sisters had a hard night, and I'm not going to play babysitter for you when I should by all means just give you a detention and be on my marry way. I'm expecting some one here, so you need to leave."

James huffed slightly, the younger boy really was being difficult. Though why did he really care? He'd just come to see the drama after all. He tilted his head, it was obvious Scorpius was stressing about something. His face was strained, like he was being pinched, his cute pouty lips thinned into a firm frown. James blinked at his own mind, had he just described the Malfoy's 'cute' lips? It wasn't to bad of a though, he guessed, the boy was cute. He'd grown gracefully into a handsome guy.

"You need to relax…" James said setting his hand on the wall, leaning in towards Scorpius. James was a take it an run guy, and if he thought the younger blond was cute, he'd give him a try. Though, Scorpius didn't seem to be on the same page as that. The blonds eyes widened slightly and he stepped back, hitting the step behind him and falling on his ass. James laughed, watching the boys face flush over with crimson. James leaned down and helped him up, throwing him against the wall and pinning him there with his hands on either side of the boys head.

"Potter, I'm only going to say this onc-mmph!" Scorpius gasped as James lips over took his, firm and demanding. Scorpius moaned slightly, James was nothing short of enthusiastic with his stolen kiss. Slipping into the blonds mouth and pillaging it ruthlessly. Scorpius reached up digging his fingers into James hair as he fought for control of the kiss. The kiss was hard and intense, making both boys moan loudly. James moved in closer, slipping his leg between Scorpius's and pulling him up with an arm around his waist, making the boy whine as he was dragged off the floor. James held him there, his thigh pressing up into the boy as he hitched his leg over his hip, kissing him still, never breaking the intense lip lock. James grinded in, his hips crushing against the others, and Scorpius's left over resolve shattered. He cried out at the sudden pressure, his eyes screwing shut as he moaned, clinging to James shoulders. James took the opportunity to go for the Slytherins neck, biting and nipping his way down to his shoulders.

Scorpius moaned despite himself, he hated being at the other boys mercy like this, but with one leg held firmly over his hip and the other barely brushing the steps, both arms keeping his balance on James shoulders, he had no chance of regaining any dominance at this point in time. He couldn't believe he'd given into this so easily, but damn. Potter had blind sighted him with that kiss, it was firm, demanding and oh so delicious. James tasted of cinnamon, sharp and known, but sweet in the same moment. Grabbing James by the hair he dragged him up for another kiss, at least he could control that. Until James grinded his hips in and had the boy moaning again, he took that as his chance to fully over take the boys lips.

"Ah! Ja-james." Scorpius moaned, last names had no place with what they were doing. "We shouldn't~ nn ah!"

"Just give into it." James panted, smirking at the blond. "Feels good doesn't it?"

Scorpius moaned, nodding uselessly. James went back to attacking his neck, grinding his hips into Scorpius's. There was a loud grinding noise and Scorpius froze up.

"Some one just came into the common room." He said hurriedly, pushing James back. "Stay here."

The black haired boy scowled, obviously displeased as he reluctantly let the blond go, green/blue eyes followed him going up the steps fixing his cloak. James followed him, making sure to keep enough room so he could flee away from whom ever it was if necessary, but still steal a look into the common room. To his surprise he saw Lucius Malfoy looming in the room.

"Grandfather." Scorpius said lightly, his cheeks still slightly flushed. "What are you doing here?"

"You know damn well what I'm doing," Lucius growled, "Wheres your sister?"

"In her dorm perhaps." Scorpius replied flatly.

"Don't lie to me Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Where is the little blood traitor!?" Lucius yelled.

"Don't you dare call her that again!" Scorpius yelled back, "Tessa is not a traitor! She's a sweet girl who just didn't belong in Slytherin! You have no place to be coming here! You are not our father!"

"Your right I'm not your father but-"

"Grandfather your making a fool of yourself shouting like this." Scorpius cut in. "There are other down in my dorm and they can hear you clear as day, so lets settle this later."

"Look you little brat." Lucius hissed. "I will-

"You're being difficult Grandfather. Do you want others to hear our petty arguemnet?" Scorpius said glancing back at James. He didn't want him over hearing this.

"Your sister is a disappointment to this family as are you." Lucius spat at the younger blond, getting a sharp glare back.

Scorpius laughed darkly, low and shallow.

"You say it almost as though I should consider it a bad thing. Since it was _you_ who gave the Malfoy's a bad reputation, death eaters, muggle killers, and on top of that you still parade around as though you're some great Wizard. Do you remember that the only reason your not in Azkaban is because of my Father?" Scorpius said venom dripping in his voice. "Tessa's lucky she doesn't have to be a Slytherin to add onto the bad reputation you've slandered our family with. So unless you take a long hard look in the mirror, do not ever call my sister a disappointment again."

Lucius's mouth fell slack, his eyes wide at his grandson. His face turned red with furry and he grabbed Scorpius by the scruff of his shirt. Pointing his wand at the boys face.

"Expelliarmus!" James yelled, aiming at the older Malfoy.

"Go back down to the dorm!" Scorpius yelled, ripping himself out of the older Malfoy's grip. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Ungrateful git." James grumbled ducking back behind the stairs.

"I think its time you left Grandfather." Scorpius said pointing his wand at the others, flicking it slightly the other wand was thrown out the door. "See you during summer."

James blinked, the boy spoke so politely. Did he miss the part where the older Malfoy was going to hex his face? Scorpius and Lucius glared at each other, exchanging hushed curses James didn't catch. He slowly came out of hiding as Lucius disappeared out the door. Coming up behind Scorpius to note that he was shaking, probably with irritation. James smirked, he could help by giving him another reason to tremble. Grabbing the boy he bit into his neck.

"Its okay, you can relax now." He purred, massaging Scorpius's hip with his fingers. Scorpius jumped slightly.

"Damn it Potter," Scorpius huffed, "I'm not happy with you! Off!"

"Aw, come on Scorpius, after all we just shared your going to just kick me out?" James teased, groping Scorpius, making the boy jerk slightly in his arms. Face flushing red.

"You're a bloody pervert Potter!" Scorpius gasped.

"Hmm, you seem pretty interested in my perverseness," James chuckled giving the boy a firm Squeeze. Scorpius put his hand over James, trying to pull it off while James other arms snaked around him. "Just relax…"

~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~

Scorpius yawned as he walked into the common room. His mind spinning with what had gone on in there last night. He had to admit. It was bloody wonderful! Sighing he stretched waiting for his friends. It was Vincent Crab who came out first smiling at his friend. Just like their fathers, they were connected at the hip. Vincents eyes trailed down his friends strangely happy face. Normally Scorpius wasn't this happy in the morning. It was just known the Malfoy wasn't a morning person. His eyes lingered on the blonds neck, a smile playing his lips.

"Who gave you the hickey?" He asked.

Scorpius's hand shot up to his neck.

"Hickey!?"

"Yeah, looks like you got a couple of them actually." Vincent said pulling down his friends collar to observe the red marks.

"That bloody twit! Oh, he is _so_ dead!" The blond yelled blushing crimson. Vincent stared in confusion.

"He?"

~~Fin~~


End file.
